Predestinados
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU Sobre el primer contacto entre humanos y vulcanos. El famoso astronauta James Tiberius Kirk, durante su misión de exploración, entra en contacto con una raza alienígena, especialmente con uno de ellos llamado Spock.
1. Prólogo:Destino

**Predestinados**

_Disclaimer_: Star Trek no me pertenece.

**Importante**: Este fic trata de cómo la Tierra podría haber descubierto los alienígenas, realmente (y como se explica en la Serie Original) así no es como ocurre; si os interesa saber lo que verdaderamente pasó solo tenéis que buscar Vulcano Star Trek en Google, allí sale una cronología además de una explicación de los hechos. No estoy muy puesta en los temas de la astrología, física, geología, mecánica, tecnología y el resto de las materias que se usan para la investigación y exploración del espacio, por lo que serán posibles muchas lagunas.

En un principio esta historia iba a ser un One-shot pero debido a la extensión que estaba tomando decidí volverlo un fic más largo para no hacer un super hiper mega gran capítulo único, además eso me sirve para poder explorar más x puntos de la trama. Serán tres capítulos más un prólogo pre-historia y epílogo post-historia que ya tengo escrito y que subiré poco a poco.

* * *

**Prólogo: Destino.**

El día en el que James Tiberius Kirk nació fue un día especial para el mundo de la astrología, no porque hubiese sido su nacimiento ni nada por el estilo sino porque se había vislumbrado un cuerpo celeste desconocido. Había sido unos momentos, pero bastaron para que la Tierra entera se estremeciese y quisiese más.

La NASA comenzó a investigar como loca, rediseñando sistemas y cohetes, perfeccionando naves espaciales y reajustando los trajes de los astronautas para que pudiesen tener más movilidad. Porque el ser humano quería saber, necesitaba hallar algo más que él, pues el miedo a la soledad le abrumada en demasía.

Y mientras todo eso ocurría Jim crecía lentamente, observando el cielo estrellado cada noche, hipnotizado por el espacio que se extendía ante él: inexplorado. Su corazón se estremecía y emocionaba cada vez la bóveda inunda de estrellas titilantes cubría la Tierra, mostrándole otros lugares lejanos más allá de las leyes de espacio establecidas por los humanos.

Porque era algo extraño lo que sentía cada vez que miraba las estrellas, era como mirarse a un espejo: sabes que eres tú. Y al mismo tiempo se sentía como si observase el futuro venidero: sabes que está allí, latente, pero no conoces sus entresijos ni eres capaz de prever las acciones futuras que este tiene preparadas para ti.

Por eso Jim estudió y se esforzó para ser astronauta, para entrar en la NASA y poder ir junto a sus amadas estrellas. Porque algo dentro de su ser le decía que allí, que en el inmenso espacio carente de sonidos, encontraría su gran acción, su futuro y su todo.

Y mientras iba creciendo, alcanzando metas y superando retos en un lugar lejano a la Tierra, en el planeta que una vez se había dejado entrever, había un muchacho, un joven vulcano. Aquel "_alienígena_" que sentía una añoranza irracional que solo cesaba al mirar al cielo nocturno, pese a que su lado lógico y severo siempre lograse aplacar la mayoría de sus sensaciones (porque no era lo que se esperaba de un vulcano).

Porque su raza había decidido deshacerse de los sentimientos con el fin de evolucionar. Spock planeaba vivir cual vulcano, ajeno al futuro que acontecería inevitablemente sobre él y lo que su pueblo llamaba _alma gemela._

Pues donde existe una estrella existe un agujero negro, donde hay luz hay oscuridad... La galaxia es equilibrada y, allá donde exista algo, su contrario aparecerá o mejor dicho su complemento, su otra mitad también lo hará.

Y es lógico, porque el destino es ilógico.

**Continuará…**

_**Nota**_: La semana que viene subiré la siguiente parte, aunque tal vez los review me hagan cambiar de opinión (soy chantajeable en ese ámbito). Y, para terminar, se aceptan: Dudas, quejas, sugerencias, críticas…


	2. 1 Colisión

_Nota: _Aquí va el primer capítulo, la trama empieza ahora. Me he basado en la teoría de que aún no se había descubierto la velocidad _wrap_ y por tanto aún se criogenizaba a las personas.

_Disclaimer: Star Trek no me pertenece._

* * *

**1. Colisión.**

La pequeña Enterprise, la amada nave del Capitán más brillante, terminaba de dar la vuelta al sistema solar binario que la NASA había mandado a investigar debido a sus similitudes con el Sistema Solar de la Vía Láctea. La reducida tripulación se dirigía a la estación principal que aguardaba al borde del sistema, donde las otras dos naves debían ingresar para poner rumbo a la Tierra.

James Tiberius Kirk, Capitán de la Enterprise y astronauta consagrado, mandaba las últimas coordenadas a la estación mientras reía ante los comentarios de Leonard (el médico asignado) acerca de su aviofobia y las quejas de Scott (el ingeniero) ante la falta de comida decente.

—Vamos Bones, anímate. —Dijo Jim con voz cantarina.

—Mira chico esto no es broma, es serio, podríamos freírnos por un solo tornillo mal colocado. —Acusó con el ceño fruncido.

—Está nave es la más segura de toda la NASA, la cuido todos los días. Es la chica más eficaz de todas la existentes.

Jim rió.

—Bien dicho Scotty.

La Enterprise dio un giro suave bajo el mandato de Jim, que maniobra con el volante limpiamente. La conexión se estableció con éxito, dejando que la voz de Uhura (la especialista en comunicación de la estación) les saludase através del comunicador.

《Hola chicos, ¿qué tal todo por la nave estrella? 》Preguntó mientras conseguía que Checov y Sulu no saltasen sobre ella para hablar con ellos.

Un coro de _"estamos en el infierno" "en el paraíso"_ y un _"tengo hambre"_ llenó el canal establecido, ganando risas divertidas e ilusionadas, recibiendo atropellados comentarios en respuesta a los realizados con anterioridad. Porque iban a volver todos juntos a casa.

—Esperemos que nos reciban con un banquete bien merecido. —Bromeó Jim, colocando la nave en la posición adecuada para adjuntarse a la estación.

Una leve sacudida les avisó de que la conexión había sido un éxito, la nave se había acoplado perfectamente. Unos aplausos a coro cerraron la llamada mientras se quitaban los cinturones de seguridad y bajaban de la Enterprise. Habían conseguido llevar acabo la misión con éxito.

Habían investigado el sistema al completo, pese a que a Kirk se le había antojado más llamativo el sistema continuo a ese. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento, lo importante era que las medidas, las muestras de los robots y demás habían sido recolectadas con exito.

Cruzaron el corredor que llevaba hasta el interior de la estación, introduciendo el código para abrir la puerta que les daría permiso para entrar. Aún con los trajes de astronautas (que habían avanzado mucho, hasta estar completamente pegados a la piel y parecer un traje de buceo) y los cascos bajo el brazo. No había tiempo de cambiarse (ni ganas) ni nada por el estilo.

—Hola chicos.—Saludó Jim mientras entraban en el Puente con una sonrisa emocionada, recibiendo las bienvenida de la leal tripulación.

Los recién llegados se sentaron en cualquier lugar (o más bien se dejaron caer), pues estaban exhaustos y no habían encontrado nada nuevamente fuera de lo común. ¿Existía vida más allá de la Tierra? A veces parecía imposible, sin embargo Jim se negaba a creer tal idea.

Sentía que estaba destinado a algo más.

—Todas las naves están listas y de regreso. —Comunicó Uhura a toda la estación. — Por favor dispongasen todos en orden para efectuar la criogenización que nos mantendrá seguros durante el viaje de regreso.

No era un viaje muy largo, sin embargo era regla irrompible de la NASA para asegurar que todos los tripulantes tuvieran su salud al cien por cien cuando llegasen. La criogenización ayudaba a mantener al individuo sano, lo cual era lo que más querían los familiares de los astronautas.

—Agarraos todos. —Dijo Sulu tecleando las acciones.

Comenzaron los preparativos para el regreso al hogar. Bones fue a la enfermería para revisar a todos los tripulantes antes de regresar, tras darle unas palmadas en el hombro al Capitán y decirle: _"por fin"_. Scotty se fue a la sección de ingeniería para comprobar los motores, fantaseando con la comida de la Tierra y diciendo: _"tomaremos brandy escocés"_.

Uhura estableció y mandó los mensajes para la NASA, para que estuviesen al corriente de todo y preparasen las acciones necesarias para su llegada. Sulu ponía a punto las coordenadas que la estación debería seguir, midiendo el tiempo previamente.

Jim mandaba órdenes y pedía a la sección científica que clasificaran las muestras antes de que todos fuesen a dormir. Debían tenerlo todo listo, absolutamente todo debía estar ordenado como era debido para poder evitar contratiempos o retrasos.

Fue entonces cuando entró Chekov rápidamente, tan alterando que no se entendía nada más que una voz sofocada hablando en ruso. Hizo falta que Jim le calamse (porque Sulu no podía desatender sus funciones) y que Uhura le dedicase tranquilizadoras palabras en su lengua materna. Porque estaba tan alterado que no se entendía ni su ruso.

—Se aceica una tormenta. —Logró decir con voz atragantada, captando la atención de todos los presentes.

El joven Alférez tecleó y mostró en la pantalla las muestras que mostraban los elevados números y nubes de tormenta que amenazaban con alcanzarles e inutilizar la nave. Aquello no estaba previsto, la estación no estaba lista para soportar una tormenta de tal magnitud. Un choque directo con ella y estarían perdidos, debían irse cuanto antes y huir de ella.

Jim maldijo, dando gritos a toda la estación para que se moviese. Mandó a los científicos a organizar y analizar las lecturas para que diesen con las horas exactas; a comunicaciones le mandó que estableciese una llamada para la NASA, pues esta debía estar al tanto; a enfermería exigió que vigilase y mantuviese a los tripulantes en orden, para que estuviesen listos para la quiogrenización; a los mandos de la estación le pidió que situase la nave en posición, lista para el despegue y la vuelta al hogar; a ingeniería le obligó que todos los motores estuvieran listo, mientras las soluciones iban llegando a él.

—Quiero un informe ahora mismo. —Exigió el Capitán con voz firme.

Los informes comenzaron a llover, las ideas y posibilidades entraron rápidamente. Los motores sonaron, el rumbo que les alejaría de la tormenta se trazó, la NASA pidió que saliesen vivos de todo eso. Tan solo quedaban seis tripulantes despiertos en la estación a esas alturas, dispuestos para entrar en el sueño de la congelación tras haber puesto firme la estación.

Mientras Jim procuraba que todos entraran antes de los escasos minutos que quedaban para viajar a la velocidad de la luz la estación dió un latigazo, haciendo que él y Scotty (los únicos que quedaban fuera de las cápsulas) cayesen al suelo bruscamente. Una maldición escocesa llenó los pasillos desiertos mientras unas, para nada refinadas, palabrotas le secundaba.

—¿¡Qué ha pasado!? —Gritó el Capitán al ingeniero jefe, levantándose de un brinco.

—La fuerza de la tormenta nos ha desviado del rumbo.—Murmuró nervioso, pensando y pensando.—Necesitamos una propulsión externa si queremos retomar el rumbo. —Explicó con voz estrangulada.

El Capitán Kirk aguantó la respiración, con el pecho oprimido y el desasosiego llenando su estómago. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, porque no sabía lo que debía hacer solo lo que podía hacer. Alzó la vista, con la resolución brillando en sus orbes azules igual al cielo de la Tierra.

Un cielo que temía no volver a ver jamás.

—Dile a Bones que lo siento. —Dijo sonriendo con dejes de amargura, empujando al escocés hasta el tubo de criogenización.

Aguantó sus sentimientos.

—¡¿Jim?! —Gritó Scott mientras el sueño comenzaba a invadirle.

—Me llevo a mi princesa. — Susurró marchándose a paso vivo hacia la Enterprise, atravesando la estación de los dormidos.

Apenas quedaban tiempo, se dijo alarmado. Apuró la energía de sus piernas hasta llegar al pasaje, burlando la seguridad que se establecía en la estación una vez que se confirmaba el rumbo a seguir, para poder llegar hasta la nave, _su_ nave.

Preparó la Enterprise rápidamente, separando la nave y colocadola en la parte trasera de la estación para darle el empuje final. Apretó el volante con fuerza, subiendo la potencia de los motores para volver a guiarle hasta la dirección correcta nuevamente.

—Vamos allá nena... —Susurró dando el empujón indicado a la estación.

El ordenador de la nave le avisó de que la estación volvía a estar en posición. Suspiró suavemente, sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban lentamente. La estación saltó a la velocidad de la luz, impulsando a la Enterprise en dirección contraria.

Jim se aferró a al volante, observando las estrellas girar y girar sin control a su alrededor. Debería haberse puesto el cinturón de seguridad. La estación se perdió en la lejanía, tras una corriente de energía abrumadora que dejó anonado al joven Capitán durante unos instantes.

Estaba solo en mitad de la nada.

Presionando los botones de propulsión aumentó la potencia que tomaría la Enterprise con el fin de sobrevivir a la tormenta. Despegó la mano del volante a duras penas para alcanzar el caso del traje, pues se sentía más seguro con el puesto.

Observó las ondulaciones de la tormenta, esperando la primera oleada de energía que podía usar para ahuyentar las radiaciones que alcanzarían la nave sino salía de su radio.

Miró el firmamento, la inmensa galaxia llena de estrellas y lo desconocido. Entonces suspiró y sonrió languidamente, porque finalmente volvería a las estrellas, al hogar que siempre había amado desde que era un tierno infante.

Y la onda llegó, haciendo que la nave temblase de una forma sumamente peligrosa, empujando la Enterprise más allá de lo previsto, proporcionándole una velocidad no esperada. Jim apenas descubrió que el ordenador le avisaba de que la velocidad aumentaba ni de que iba directo al planeta del sistema continuo. Estaba más preocupado por aferrarse al volante, reduciendo el dolor que las vueltas y golpes le diesen.

Casi sin respiración logró regular la velocidad de la nave, para no chocar ni destrozarse cuando entrase en contacto con la atmósfera del planeta marrón al que no habían prestado atención. La NASA había dicho que no se parecía a la Tierra, el otro sistema planetario era más parecido y por ello ese debía ser dejado a un lado.

—Vamos cariño... —Jadeó suavemente. —Podemos hacerlo.

Estaba solo con las estrellas, por eso necesitaba que la Enterprise estuviese bien, a su lado hasta el final de los finales.

Atravesó la atmósfera dando tumbos, con los nullidos blancos debido a la presión que ejercía sobre el volante. Através de la luna de la nave comprobó atónito lo que parecía ser vestigios de una civilización avanzada, con ¿naves?

¡Existía vida alienígena!, vida alienígena inteligente.

Mas poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en ello, pues muy pronto se encontró maniobrando y haciendo imposibles para evitar la inminente colisión contra el suelo arenoso con tintes de rojo. El planeta se mostraba desolado de exuberancia, tan formal que parecía una maqueta gigante.

La Enterprise derrapó por la tierra, levantando una humareda de polvo rojizo que tapó la visión exterior de las ventas de la nave. Ahogó una maldición al mismo tiempo que lograba detener las vueltas y estacionaba la nave frente a una vivienda. El ala izquierda de la Enterprise derribó un muro del jardín interno de la casa.

Así que cuando Jim alzó la vista (tras la sacudida) se encontró en el jardín de un alienígena. Maldijo suavemente mientras se ponía de pie bajo una sátira de quejas, evitando quejarse del dolor que tanto tumbos le había proporcionado.

Tomó las armas mientras tecleaba tratando de hallar alguna respuesta, pero el ordenador estaba muy dañado. Activó el sistema respiratorio del traje, dispuesto a bajar e investigar el terreno inexplorado.

—Lo siento... —Susurró a la Enterprise antes de bajarse, dejando una última caricia en la nave caída en combate.

Era la hora de seguir adelante e ir hasta el final, no había marcha atrás, no sentía remordimientos ni pesares algunos. Había salvado a su tripulación y eso era lo único que le importaba, lo que pudiese pasarle a él le era irrelevante, pensó mientras la pistola se clavaba en las palmas de sus manos a través del traje.

La puerta de la nave se abrió.

**Continuará**…

Como siempre se admiten dudas, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones… Creo que subiré el segundo en un par de días.


	3. 2 Vulcano

_Disclaimer: _Star Trek no me pertenece.

_Nota:_ Aquí_ e_l segundo capítulo. Spock no es medio vulcano porque aquí los vulcanos y humanos no se conocen, no sintieron curiosidad de conocer más acerca del espacio que les rodeaba pese a saber que existía algo más.

* * *

**2. Vulcano.**

Había llegado la noticia a Vulcano de que en el sistema binario de al lado los humanos estaban indagando. Era una especie subdesarrollada que se abrazaba a sus emociones como si fuese lo más _lógico_, pero no era culpa de ellos no haber descubierto aún la necesidad de aplacar los deseos del corazón, pese a que su mundo iba a romperse si continuaban así.

Los humanos (seres a los que no prestaban mayor atención) habían ido con sus naves a investigar, recolectando pruebas sin prestar atención al Sistema Vulcano. No les importaba, siempre que no les molestaran y se marcharan nuevamente a su planeta.

Pero Spock mentiría si dijese que no sentía curiosidad científica por esa raza, y los vulcanos nunca mienten. Por ello jamás hablaba ni saca el tema, lo esquivaba como si no existiese, como si no significase nada para él. Mas a veces algo en su interior, la parte más primitiva y salvaje que aún guardaba, sentía que había algo más en las estrellas, algo que le incitaba a esperar más de ellas y su resplandor.

La noticia de una tormenta lejana les llegó sin mucho afán, pues lo que les importó fue el hecho de que una nave humana se precipitaba contra la órbita vulcana con una rapidez demasiado elevada para su capacidad. Era una nave de exploración necesitada de una estación por lo que o estaba abandonada, extraviada o algo más había pasado. Una desgracia tal vez.

Spock vio, desde la casa de sus padres, como la nave en cuestión entraba al planeta, maniobrando para evitar estrellarse contra el desierto que era Vulcano. Pasó por encima de la vivienda alarmantemente cerca, frenando atropelladamente para evitar la colisión inminente. Al final una nave humana había aterrizado en su jardín, derruyendo un muro del patio que tan eficientemente ejercía su función.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, pese a que aquello era muy impulsivo, salió al patio para investigar la nave y lo que esta tendría. No en vano era un científico consagrado de la Academia de Ciencias de Vulcano, el mejor de su promoción. Su padre salió tras él, tratando de brindarle sentido común, mas con una frase simple logró salir.

—Es lo correcto ir a investigar posibles amenazas.

Jim saltó al terreno finalmente, calculando la densidad de la gravedad y a la velocidad que podría moverse mientras la puerta tras él se cerraba. No parecía muy distinto a la Tierra en cuanto a densidad y movimiento, por lo que solo le quedaba esperar que el ordenador de la Enterprise pudiese decirle que era un terreno factible para el ser humano.

Un hombre de una edad similar a la suya salió a su encuentro, tendría sus mismos números de años vividos o tal vez un poco más, pero no mucho. Era alto y atlético, parecía un humano normal de no ser por las orejas puntiagudas y las cejas extrañas (por no hablar de ese horrible corte de pelo, eso debería estar penado). Suspiró suavemente, observando como el otro alzaba una ceja perfectamente arqueada mientras le observaba.

Tras él había otro hombre que debía ser su padre, con el mismo peinado incluso. Una cosa era que no tuviesen estilo ni imaginación para diseñar naves variadas, como los coches de la Tierra, otra que carecieran de sentido común, porque esos peinados eran... mejor dejarlo en que eran alienígenas y no tocar más el tema.

Los _hombres _intercambiaron rápidas palabras en un idioma desconocido (que le sonaba a élfico o algo así). Parecían discutir acerca de algo que no terminaba de entender, con tono neutro y rostros inexpresivos que no aclaraban si hablaban del tiempo o de algo personal. No sabía que decían, aunque estaba seguro de que se trataba de él.

El dispositivo de su muñeca sonó, avisándole de que el aire era compatible con su sistema respiratorio. Bajó la pistola lentamente, quitándose el casco ante la oscura mirada del alienígena frente a sí. Jim se aclaró la voz, clavando sus inmensos orbes celestes en el ¿hombre? (Porque esperaba que fuese un hombre).

Spock miró al humano, siguiendo sus movimientos lentos mientras descubría su rostro y comenzaba a calcular la edad del individuo, cuya geometría facial le dotaba del verosímil ideal de belleza establecido por la raza humana (lo había leído en la Academia de Vulcano). Pronto el joven comenzó a hablar, clamando su atención descaradamente, pues era evidente que se dirigía a él personalmente.

—Soy el Capitán Kirk de la Enterprise, pertenezco a la división de exploración de la NASA y vengo en son de paz. —Explicó no muy seguro de que le entendiesen, mas aún así no tenía otra alternativa, lo único que podía hacer era hablar.

Sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo al alienígena que había captado su atención. Guardó la pistola en el cinturón, mientras el joven parecía alarmarse ante su demostración de sentimientos. Pero no era culpa de Spock, pues los vulcanos rechazaban los sentimientos.

—Pero mejor dime Jim ¿Cómo puedo llamarte? —Preguntó mientras jugaba con el casco.—Siempre puedo llamarte Elfo o Don Tazón, pero eso causaría confusión con tu padre. —Río suavemente, ante el asombro del moreno.

¿Por qué era tan expresivo? Spock se encontraba alarmado por la demostración gratuita de sentimientos e ilógica. Aún así quería saber más, necesitaba conocer algo más del humano. Porque algo le decía que o se alejaba del humano o caía sin remedio, no sabía a donde solo que no habría punto medio.

Jim suspiró suavemente. Dios, se sentía tan estúpido en ese momento. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el casco, tan nervioso que no sabia que hacer a continuación.

El alienígena dijo algo que no entendió, tal vez tratando de consolidar una comunicación entre ellos, porque Spock era incapaz de comprender el idioma tan primitivo que usaba. El Capitán mantuvo la compostura, tratando de idear una forma de entablar una comunicación, finalmente la encontró, dirigiendo una mirada iluminada por su idea al alienígena (que aún no sabe como se llama). Spock analizó esa chispa tan rápido como pudo, desconcertado por el color de aquellos ojos que tan pocas veces se veía en Vulcano.

—Jim. —Dijo señalándose a si mismo, esperando una respuesta de su interlocutor.

Pareció causar efecto, pues los ojos oscuros brillaron con compresión.

—Jim. —Repitió señalándole, recibiendo una inmensa sonrisa por parte del tal Jim, lo que le indicó que había provocado una reacción en el individuo.

Aún no sabía si la reacción causada era positiva o negativa. Lo que sabía era que le provocaba una sensación cálida en el costado (los vulcanos tienen el corazón en el costado y no en el pecho como los humanos), y le gustaba esa sensación.

—Shin'tagai. —Dijo lentamente pero ante la duda del rubio salió por la tangente, ya que no parecía poder pronunciar su nombre sin salir herido en el proceso. —Spock. —Se señaló a sí mismo.

Jim le comprendió entonces, no sabía qué era eso de Shin'como'se'pronuncie, tal vez su nombre o un trabalenguas alienígena para romper el hielo. Pero Spock le gustaba más, era fácil de pronunciar y le sonaba bien a la hora de pronunciarlo.

—Spock. —Repitió con una sonrisa llena.

De pronto no se sentía tan solo.

El padre de _su_ alienígena, de Spock quería decir (porque no tenía ningún interés en él ni nada por el estilo) le dijo algo. Parecían volver a enzarzarse en una discusión causada por él, sobre todo porque su nombre sonó un par de veces, aunque seguía dudando que pudiesen discutir sin mostrar sentimientos. Por otro lado le gustaba que Spock dijese su nombre, por muy extraño que sonase.

Spock por su parte mantenía un debate con su padre, exponiendo los puntos a favor y en contra del humano. Él apoyaba la idea de que hacer una unión mental con el humano para poder entenderle era lo más apropiado y lógico, porque el humano parecía incapaz de entender su idioma y él dudaba tener la paciencia suficiente como para aprender su vasto idioma (Jim sonreía mucho y eso le distraía). Sarek, su padre, auguraba que lo mejor sería avisar al Alto Consejo Vulcano para que el espécimen humano "Jim" fuese estudiado e interrogado allí, en un lugar donde sus extrañas e impulsivas acciones pudiesen ser controladas.

Jim dio un par de pasos al frente, alarmando a los alienígenas ante su movimiento repentino. Pero Spock parecía estar enfadado con su padre (no sabía como pero lo sabía), no quería causarle problemas familiares simplemente por haber destrozado su jardín. Debía arreglar ese detalle, no era la mejor forma de empezar una relación de ningún tipo.

—Spock. —Llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior lleno de dudas.

¿Estaría metiendo la pata?

El vulcano miró a su padre una última vez antes de decirle: _"pienso hacerlo"_ sin necesidad de palabras de por medio. Haría la conexión mental necesaria para entablar una comunicación con Jim, accediendo a la parte del cerebro dedicado al aprendizaje de lenguas. Una vez allí podría transferir los conocimientos básicos del lenguaje humano para poder comunicarse sin problemas y así comprenderle... comprender su raza.

Spock se acercó a él, susurrando su nombre tan suavemente que los bellos de la nuca se le erizaron. _"Concentrate Jim" _Se dijo inmediatamente, no queriendo que su mente le traicionase pensando en cosas en las que no debería pensar en situaciones como esa.

Estaba entrando en contacto con una raza alienígena, no podía dejar que sus hormonas se pusiesen ha hacer de las suyas.

El vulcano, aunque aún no sabe qué es exactamente, alzó una mano frente a él mientras se acercaba, diciendo algo en aquel idioma que no comprendía. Jim frunció el ceño, sin terminar de entenderle, sin embargo no se apartó ni hizo amago alguno de tomar nuevamente su arma, confiaba en Spock, además el idioma que hablaba sonaba muy sexy... _concentración_.

La mano de Spock se colocó sobre su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla a medida que subía por el. Jim dejó escapar un suave suspiro al sentir el calor que emanaba, maldiciendo internamente ese gesto involuntario. El alienígena puso los dedos en lugares concretos, pese a que él no comprendía que no era un simple acto arbitrario. Pero era un desconocimiento razonable, ya que los humanos no han evolucionado para conectar sus mentes con otras especies (ni con la propia).

Una descarga llenó su cuerpo, mientras sentía una presencia ajena inundar su mente. Una mente serena y fuerte nubló sus sentido, al mismo tiempo que notaba unas manos invisibles manosear su cerebro con una parsimonia que debería estar penada o algo por el estilo. Era una especie de cacheo mental o un símil, logró pensar, mas no era molesto, era cálido.

De pronto una voz, la voz de Spock sonó en su cabeza.

_《__Estás en Vulcano, eres el primer ser humano que llega a este planeta. __》_

Jim ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa, llevando sus sentimientos por el vínculo sin ser consciente de ese hecho, llenando la mente de Spock de sus emociones explosivas.

_《¡__Joder!, eres como el profesor Xavier. __》_pensó no muy seguro de que le entendiese ni siquiera sabía si también podía hablar con él a través de la mente.

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre le llenó. Pestañeó perplejo, ¿Acaso sus sentimientos se habían conectado también? ¿Le estaban llegando las sensaciones que le provocaba a Spock? ¿Pasaría a la inversa también?

Él no era telépata o vulcano como Spock, por lo que no entendía del todo cómo iban las cosas cerebrales pero algo en su interior le decía que sus mentes encajaban realmente bien. Spock, asombrado, descubrió que la mente de Jim era compleja y llena, lumínica. El corazón del vulcano tembló, pues había comprendido de pronto la importancia del humano para sí mismo.

Era un peligro.

La mano de Spock fue separándose lentamente del rostro de Jim, emitiendo una leve caricia en su rostro que no desagradó a ninguno de los dos.

—Spock... —Susurró lenta y suavemente, agarrando la muñeca del vulcano.

El contacto directo era algo íntimo, muy íntimo, pero no quiso separarse de aquella cálida sensación que le invadía pese a que las alarmas vulcanas se habían disparado en su cabeza.

—Jim, el contacto en los vulcanos no es como en los humanos...—Le susurró, viendo como lentamente Jim soltaba su muñeca.

El Capitán se aclaró la garganta ante la atenta mirada de Spock. Quería decir, preguntar, investigar… quería hacer tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde empezar. Lo único seguro era que se sentía lleno, era como si al fin hubiera encontrado aquello que le había empujado a ir hasta las estrellas, al espacio. Tal vez, pensó, ese era el significado de su vida, esa era la razón por la que tanto había luchado incansablemente.

Spock.

—¡Mi tripulación!—Exclamó de pronto, asustando… captando el interés del vulcano (porque los vulcanos no se asustan). Casi se le había pasado por alto todo lo que había pasado.—¿Tenéis herramientas? ¡Espera! ¿Hay más vida aliení… vida a parte de Vulcano y la Tierra?

Spock miró sorprendido a Jim, que irradiaba energía de pronto, pese a que sus cálculos demostraban que debería estar cansado. Pero era un humano, _su_ humano, la raza más ilógica de las que se tenía constancia.

—Hay más vida a parte de los terrícolas y los vulcanos.—Respondió, viendo el brillo de emoción en los ojos de Jim.—Pero creo que es un tema a discutir después de tu descanso, pareces exhausto y no sería lógico no atender tu salud.

Jim rió de pronto, llenado Vulcano de una emoción tan cristalina que resonó por todo el planeta. El verde corazón de Spock se encogió lleno de emoción ante aquella muestra de alegría. Aquel humano no era bueno para los ideales vulcanos, pensó, pero algo en su interior quería ignorar aquellas doctrinas ¿sería a causa de la unión mental con Jim?

—Spock, relájate.—Recomendó Jim sonriendo dulcemente, solo para él.—Entraré con mucho gusto a tu casa, siempre y cuando me prometas contarme todo sobre Vulcano, a cambio yo te hablaré de la Tierra.

—Me parece justo.—Cedió tras replantearse el justo intercambio de información.

Y Spock y Jim entraron en la vivienda vulcana, bajo la atenta mirada de Sarek que había tenido que admitir que el humano no era peligroso, aunque realmente lo era con toda aquella cantidad de sentimientos que traía. Tan dispuesto a mostrarlos, tan sinceros que temía que arrastrase a su hijo Spock con ellos, alejándole de la lógica completamente y conduciéndole a las penurias pasadas que su raza había tenido que pasar para llegar hasta donde estaban.

Mas hay acciones que no se pueden parar o evitar, puesto que Spock y Jim habían conectado, de una forma más allá del entendimiento humano, más allá de la comprensión vulcana. Sus mentes y corazones unidos, como si un lazo de estrellas les hubiese unido para toda la eternidad.

Y tal vez así había sido.

**Continuará...**

Se admiten dudad, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones... El capítulo tres lo subiré en un par de días.


	4. 3 Idea

_Disclaimer: _Satr Trek no me pertenece_._

_Nota: _Aquí el tercer capítulo, la historia está casi finalizada, solo tengo que aclarar que la tecnología vulcana está más avanzada que la humana.

* * *

**3. Idea.**

Spock había unido su mente a la de Jim nuevamente, mientras ambos se sentaban tranquilamente en el cuarto del vulcano. El Capitán había aceptado un refrigerio rápido, negándose a tomar algo más o a descansar si quiera. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para hacer tal cosa y era comprensible, pensaba, estaba en contacto con aliení… vulcanos, es decir, ¡Vida extraterrestre!

Por ello en cuanto Sarek anunció que iría a hablar con el Alto Consejo Vulcano, aunque él solo había entendido un montón de sonidos sin entendidos (Spock se lo había traducido después), la idea de volver a unir su mente como anteriormente habían hecho le sonó realmente agradable. Era como recibir la gran noticia de que te había tocado la lotería.

O la sensación de amar y ser amado.

Spock despidió a su padre y, nada más hacerlo, la mando de Jim se cerró alrededor de su antebrazo con mucha suavidad. Volvió su atención al rubio, que sonreía traviesamente, como si quisiese llevarlo hasta la más dulce de las travesuras jamás hechas o pensada.

Reteniendo sus sensaciones e impulsos siguió, como hipnotizado, los labios de Jim, que susurraban lentamente una frase que erizó los vellos de su nuca. Trató de serenarse rápidamente, los humanos no comprendían del todo la unión mental y por ello no era culpa suya ser tan _descarado_.

—Une tu mente a la mía otra vez, _Spock_.

Y así habían acabado en el dormitorio del vulcano, sentados en la cama el uno frente al otro. Sus cerebros reaccionaron velozmente, segregando una sensación de bienestar tan profunda que sus corazones (rojo y verde) tiritaron dulcemente ante la sensación de poder sentir nuevamente la conexión.

Era mágico.

La conexión les permitió mostrar sus mundos, exponer sus pasados, confesar sus deseos y anhelos y trasmitir sus emociones. Las sensaciones despertadas atravesaron sus pieles, los secretos propios y los de su cultura zumbaron entre sus mentes. Y era extraño, porque no sentían como si hubiese dos mentes unidas, era más bien como si sus cerebros pudiesen llegar a fundirse en uno solo como si fuese una regla universal e irrompible.

Tras la unión mental Jim suspiró complacido, pues se sentía lleno como nunca antes lo había estado. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Spock murmurando algo sin apenas saber qué decía, pero estaba tan cansado de pronto y el vulcano (_su _vulcano) era tan cálido que acabó quedándose dormido sin proponérselo. _"Estarás a salvo"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, apremiándole a dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo sin oponerse demasiado a ello.

Spock por su parte dejó que Jim se acomodara, pasando un brazo por su espalda para que estuviese más cómodo. Su cerebro aún zumbaba y se retorcía nervioso, pues la mente de aquel humano (_su_ humano) era perfecta para la suya, era una descripción exacta de la definición que su pueblo daba para las almas gemelas. Entonces, mientras poco a poco el sueño invadía al rubio, murmuró algo en un susurro vespertino, logrando que la sangre verde de sus sistema se agolpase en sus mejillas bruscamente.

—_Eres mi pieza perdida del puzle…_

Tal vez Jim no supiese si Spock le entendería, tal vez Spock no esperaba que Jim entendiese la magnitud de lo que había dicho. Pero lo dejaron pasar debido a que una fuerza mayor les dijo que todo iba bien.

Unas horas después el Capitán de la Enterprise volvió a abrir los ojos lentamente. No quería levantarse, se estaba tan bien allí acurrucado, tan protegido y completo que no quería despegarse de los brazos de Spock ni moverse de su cama. Vaya, eso último había quedado raro, debería contárselo a Bones cuando le viese, seguro que soltaría maldiciones y podrían cara de_ "no te creo"_ o, más exactamente, _"me lo creo pero no quiero saber más"_.

Porque ya se imaginaba la conclusión de sus amigos cuando dijese: _"Pues estaba en la cama de Spock y me sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos que no quería moverme de allí"_. Seguro que Bones le miraría y diría, sin dudarlo un solo instante: _"No me puedo creer que lo primero que hagas al encontrar vida alienígena sea meterte en la cama de uno. No espera, no me digas más: Me lo creo". _Tenía que decírselo nada más verle.

Finalmente abrió los ojos, reconociendo cuanto alcanzaba con la vista: Spock. Sonrió suavemente, endulzado el ambiente con tan sólo una sonrisa, tal vez porque el aire de Vulcano había olvidado que era portar sonrisas debido al estoicismo de sus habitantes.

—Hola...—Murmuró mientras se incorporaba un poco, pasando el peso del cuerpo al brazo derecho que apoyaba sobre la cama, para así poder mirarle sin problemas.

Su otra mano se hallaba muy cómoda en el pecho de Spock, por lo que ni pensó en moverla. Además no parecía que molestase a _su_ vulcano.

Los ojos oscuros observaron a Jim sin perder detalle, pues era realmente hipnótico en toda su complejidad. La forma de moverse, el batir de sus pestañas, la curva que descubrían sus labios... Todo en él parecía estar hecho a medida, a _su_ medida, porque sus mentes encajaban a la perfección y sus cuerpos se aclopaban el uno al otro fácilmente.

Era ilógico aquella sensación mas estaba basada en hechos lógicos.

—Buenos días, Jim. —Dijo finalmente. —Espero que hallas logrado reponer fuerzas tras el sueño, he calculado que los humanos necesitan una media de ocho horas de sueño diarias para descansar, sin embargo apenas has dormido tres horas.

—¿Tres horas terrícolas o vulcanas?—Pregunta con una sonrisa.—Lo he hecho, estoy acostumbrado a dormir poco. —Murmuró acariciando la tela del chaleco lentamente. —¿Tu padre ha logrado hablar con el Alto Consejo Vulcano? — Inquirió clavando sus ojos en los contrarios.

Spock asintió, aún no muy combecido de que hubiese descansado en condiciones.

—Ha llamado avisando de que fuésemos en cuanto despertases. El Alto Consejo Vulcano quiere verte, Jim.

Jim ondeó la mirada oscura de Spock, buscando alguna muestra de sentimientos que le dijese si eso era bueno o malo. Solo encontró el no saber, pues el vulcano parecía estar molesto por no saber si aquello era bueno o malo, incluso estaba preocupado por él…

Llevado por sus eternos e irrevocables impulsos Jim besó a Spock en la mejilla, tan rápidamente que apenas fue un roce, tan intenso que sus labios se llenaron del calor contrario.

—No te preocupes Spock, me las apañaré apelando a la lógica.

Spock quiso protestar, tratar de decirle a Jim que la lógica humana era ilógica comparada con la vulcana… pero aquellos ojos tan brillantes y decididos parecían tener la capacidad para combencer a alguien de llegar hasta más allá de lo conocido. Sino, pensó, simplemente tendrían que mirarle a él. Además el calor que el beso le había provocado aún latía sobre su mejilla, haciendo que su mente vulcana se adormeciese y sus instintos saliesen a flote.

—Pese a que hallo muchas inconcluencias en tal afirmación quiero que sepas que te apoyaré pase lo que pase, Jim.

El camino hasta el Alto Consejo Vulcano fue largo, debido a su tedosidad, aunque se hallase relativamente cerca de la casa de Spock. Jim había sentido un gran pesar al dejar a la Enterprise (su princesa) sola en el patio, sin haber podido mirar siquiera como se encontraba o si necesitaba algo. Tan solo había podido alcanzar a gritarle desde la ventana: _"Volveré por ti e iremos juntos a casa, lo prometo"._ Se removió en su asiento junto a Spock, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa rápidamente mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su rodilla.

Los vehículos vulcanos eran diferentes, un tanto extraños a los de la Tierra como si se tratase de una película de ciencia ficción.

Aún llevaba el traje de astronauta, lo que le hacía sentir como una atracción de circo. Pero, se dijo, podría ser peor, mucho peor. Aquel traje se ceñía tanto a la piel que apenas había cabida para la imaginación, por lo que una parte de él se alegraba de que las cosas en la cama de Spock no hubiesen _subido de tono_.

—Estás nervioso.—Aseguró de pronto el vulcano, haciendo que Jim metiese un pequeño bote en el sitio.

—Un poco...—Masculló echándole una ojeada al panel de conducir del vehículo.—No creo que esta sea la ropa más adecuada para ir a ver a personas importantes.

Spock observó por el rabillo del ojo a Jim, descubriendo su figura, curvas y atributos fácilmente. Algo en su interior se removió de pronto, no muy conforme con la idea que viesen a _su_ humano con una ropa tan insinuadora. Porque en Vulcano la ropa ceñida no se lleva… porque no quería que viesen a su T'hy…

—Estoy de acuerdo.—Sentenció con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Bajaron del vehículo, mientras Jim miraba boquiabierto la construcción vulcana. Parecía estar construido en la roca, como si fuese parte de ella desde su concesión y, al mismo tiempo, fue capaz de ver la modernidad de la construcción. Tenía un aire antiguo pero era evidente que se había necesitado mucha tecnología para lograr semejante obra de ingeniería. Pobres egipcios, pensó entonces, porque si viesen tal construcción se avergonzarían de las pirámides que habían hecho años (muchísimos) atrás. También pensó que los humanos deberían haberles parecidos muy simples y tontos a los vulcanos, y durante un aterrador segundos temió que Spock pensara aquello de él.

—Jim.—Llamó entonces, acercándose a él con un macuto que Sarek (quien les había esperado ante la puerta) le había entregado.—Es ropa vulcana, padre la ha conseguido pensando que no sería lo acertado presentarse así ante el Consejo.

Jim tomó la bolsa, sonriéndole suavemente a Spock, quien internamente agradecía la idea de su padre.

—Dale las gracias a tu padre de mi parte, es un tío legal.—La ceja derecha del vulcano se alzó, no muy seguro de decir a su padre _"tío legal"_, significara lo que significara.

—Le daré las gracias en tu nombre.—Zanjó, ante la suave risa del rubio.

—Me parece bien.—Comentó mientras sacaba los pantalones y se los ponía por encima del traje de astronauta, haciendo lo mismo con el chaleco y los zapatos.

Decidió guardarse el comentario de la ropa vulcana, que gracias a los cielos no era tan horrible como los peinados con forma de tazón que portaban todos los vulcanos (por lo que había visto).

Spock le hizo un gesto para que le siguiese, mientras le comunicaba a su padre el agradecimiento humano. Sarek le miró de pronto, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza sin quitar aquel gesto serio. Jim buscó la mirada de _su_ vulcano rápidamente, no queriendo llevarse mal o meter la pata con Sarek quien sería su suegr… "_No, Jim centrate ¡por las estrellas!"_ dijo una voz en su cabeza _"no es momento de pensar en eso, estás a punto de hablar con el Alto_ Consejo".

—Mi padre acepta tu agradecimiento, Jim.—Susurró Spock, atrayendo la mente humana nuevamente a la Tie… a Vulcano.

Sarek les hizo pasar al interior de lo que parecía una sala de juicio, luego caminó hasta la tribuna y se sentó al lado de varios vulcanos de gesto serio e indescifrables. Spock permaneció a su lado, lo cual logró que los músculos de su cuerpo se relajasen pese a la situación tan poco favorable, pero no imposible.

Porque no existe el escenario invencible y, mucho menos, si Spock permanecía a su lado.

Los ancianos comenzaron ha hablar entre ellos, murmurando en vulcaniano (había decidido llamar así al idioma) acerca de varias cosas que no lograba comprender. Miró nuevamente a Spock, buscando el empujón necesario para seguir con la loca idea que abordaba su mente. Tomó aire y se decidió, no iba dejarse amedrentar.

—Alto Consejo Vulcano, soy el Capitán James Tiberius Kirk de la Enterprise, nave espacial de la NASA.—Se presentó no muy seguro, mas aparentado una confianza y determinación tan fuertes que comenzó a creer en ellas.—Me presento ante ustedes humildemente para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo lógico e igualitario, un acuerdo que favorezca no solo a vulcanos y humanos sino a toda vida inteligente que se halle a nuestro alcance.

La mirada de Jim fue hasta Spock, quien tras mirarle con aquel brillo en los ojos (que solo aparecía cuando se trataba de él) comenzó a traducir sus palabras. Porque allí estaba, ante la última frontera, al lado de alguien con quien jamás se hubiese esperado estar y que, sin embargo, ahora le hacía imposible imaginar tal momento sin él.

El Alto Consejo Vulcano le observó entonces, curiosos por sus palabras, indicándole a Spock que tradujese al humano sus deseos de conocer más (tras otra oleada de murmullos llenos de sus ideas personales con el fin de hallar el bien mayor). Las ideas fueron y vinieron, los contrastes surgieron con la velocidad de un rayo, los impulsos le ganaron el pulso a las recapacitaciones de pronto, la lógica tumbó a la ilógica con elegancia…

La idea comenzó a cuajar, la semilla había sido plantada en una tierra que había resultado ser la idónea para que germinase y ahora tenía grandes posibilidades de crecer y convertirse en la plata más esplendorosa de la galaxia.

—El Alto Consejo acepta tu idea, se pondrán en contacto con la Tierra y te llevarán a ella.—Dijo Spock, sintiendo un pinchazo en su verde (mas existente) corazón.

Jim le miró, sintiendo pavor de improviso. Pero era el Capitán, siempre firme y decidido, capaz de sobreponerse a las calamidades naturales para salvar a su tripulación, sus seres queridos. Aunque significase alejarse de Spock...

—Acepto.—Dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes nuevamente, aunque bien pensado no iba a permitir que le arrebatasen su corzón.—Pero con dos condiciones: que la Enterprise regrese conmigo a la Tierra y que tú, Spock, seas el intérprete.

Una suave y casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en los labios de Spock, llenando el pecho de Jim de calidez y el estómago de molestas mariposas que le endulzaban el interior. ¿Era aquello lo que sentía también _su_ vulcano? se preguntó, sin ser consciente de que Spock se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo pero a la inversa: ¿Será esto lo que siente?

No necesitaron responder a la pregunta, algo les decía que no era necesario responder a algo cuya respuesta ya se conocía.

Y el Alto Consejo accedió a las condiciones, comenzando a movilizar sus naves con un sofisticado motor _Wrap_, preparando todo cuanto era necesario para el viaje a la Tierra, el planeta celeste lleno de seres sentimentales que, ilógicamente, eran sumamente poderosos a la hora de defender sus ideales.

Jim sonrió, complacido por su triunfo, calculando la llegada de las naves vulcanas con el despertar de su tripulación, hablando a Spock de todo cuanto quería enseñarle de la Tierra. El vulcano escuchó cada palabra sin despegar su mirada de él, pues estaba seguro de que no existía nada mejor que escuchar a su T'hy'la. Porque finalmente, tras el viaje a las estrellas, habían logrado alcanzar aquello que tanto habían buscado sin descanso: su destino.

Un destino llamado amor.

**Continuará...**

Como siempre dudas, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones... subiré el epílogo en el fin de semana


	5. Epílogo:Destino

_Disclaimer: _Star Trek no me pertenece.

_Notas: _Aquí el epílogo y el final de la historia, espero que os guste. El capítulo de hoy transcurre unos años después del tercero.

* * *

**Epílogo: Destino.**

Jim se removió entre las sábanas de la cama, hasta que su piel desnuda reencontró la de Spock, en su mismo estado. Sonrió suavemente, pegandose cuanto podía al que aún creía dormido mas pronto descubrió su error, pues los brazos fuertes de su _T'hy'la_ le rodearon en un abrazo al que correspondió con gusto.

Y es que Spock, al ser vulcano, precisaba de un menor número de horas para reponer energías por ello se había acostumbrado a velar el sueño de Jim cuando ya no le era necesario dormir. Era algo que le fascinaba tanto que no podía explicarlo, pues estar ahí, junto a su amado, era todo un gozo, un regalo caído de los cielos (como dirían los humanos).

Pero le encantaba embriagarse del aroma tan único de Jim, sobre todo cuando también se mezclaba con el suyo propio.

—Buenos días Spock...—Susurró aún con los ojos aún pegados, acariciando la piel que alcanzaba lentamente, con una sonrisa llena.

—Buenos días, Jim.—Dijo, tomando la mano contraria con la propia para buscar un beso vulcano de buenos días, que fue recibido y respondido de buen grado.

Los labios del Capitán de la Enterprise pronto se encontraron con los del Emajador de Vulcano, consolidando un beso cariñoso que solo quería demostrar sus sentimientos más profundos y tiernos. Los besos mañaneros, como los llamaba Jim, eran los favoritos de Spock pues sus sentimientos fluían tan relajados a través del _Vínculo_ que latían como eternos e imperecederos.

Y tal vez esa era la razón por la que todo había pasado, tal vez su destino siempre les había empujado irremediablemente el uno hacia el otro, guiándoles por las estrellas para que consolidaran sus vidas en una sola.

—Hay que ir a la Federación Estelar, Jim, hay temas a tratar.—Le recordó cuando sus labios se separaron.

Jim sonrió picaramente.

—Solo será un momento, _Spock_.—Susurró cerca de sus labios.

Y Spock no necesitó saber más, Jim tampoco, pues ambos sabían que quería, que _querían_. Pues para los humanos es importante demostrar su amor a través del contacto y para los vulcanos, que sienten el contacto como algo íntimo, les parece _lógico_ demostrarle a su _T'hy'la_ cuan importante es.

Porque sus _kantras_, o almas, estaban hechas para estar juntas, y eso era algo que hasta las mismísimas estrellas sabían. Pues era un sentimiento tan fuerte y eterno como el tililar de los astros celestes que, aún después de desaparecer, brillan a través de los años luz durante mucho tiempo, quedando grabados por siempre en los relatos de los seres que habitan el universo, llegando así a la eternidad predestinada.

—**Fin.**—

Como siempre se admiten dudas, quejas, sugerencias, opiniones... Espero que os haya gustado la pequeña historia, me ha hecho muy feliz saber que os halla agradado.


End file.
